Hasta Manana
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: Rhea has been led to believe her whole life that her family was dead, when her mother suddenly arrives in Camelot with a secret, Rhea's whole life is turned upside down. Merlin/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **I know I should stop writing stories, then never finish them. But I was thinking about this kind of story when I was on the bus this afternoon. And I've also decided that if I get enough reviews for this first chapter; I'll be putting a lot more time into this story then any other one. ^.^  
So I do hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't really own anything except for Rhea.

* * *

Once again it was raining in Camelot.

The dark clouds hung low in the sky as soft water dropped from them. Everyone knew how the winter's go here; it starts with rain, then eventually, it turns to beautiful wet, _cold,_ snow. It was this time of the year when the children seem that little bit more vibrant; it was as if they sat around all year waiting for the first drop of white heaven to fall from the sky.

This was no longer the case for eighteen year old Rhea Silver.

She dismissed the wonders of winter a long time ago; the time when her parents were burned at the stake. The ironic thing about it all was that the one day of winter when it didn't rain nor snow was the day of their executions.  
So to say she hated winter was the understatement of the century.

She could never understand why she was saved that day; why she was spared from the heart and the flames. Her parents were executed for magic, so why wasn't she. It was a question which she thought about every day; a question which board into her mind; making her feel guilt more then she would have liked.

As she walked through the streets; her shoes sloshing through the small puddles which had been caused by the rain, her dark brown curly hair sticking to her forehead; she looked up at the large platform which had been mounted in the centre of the courtyard. Swallowing deeply, she kept her head down and continued walking; she knew what that platform was there for, she knew what the person was facing.

Death.

Shaking her head; she picked up the hem of her pale pink dress and continued to walk down to the physicians house. Her index finger bleeding quite profusely through the dark purple piece of material which she had wrapped around it in a half-hearted attempt to stop it from bleeding.  
She blew out a breath as she walked up the three simple concrete steps and knocked twice with her good hand.

She smiled as a man around nineteen/twenty opened the door and gave her a warm smile as he pulled open the door further to let her in.  
'It's just Rhea' He called out behind his shoulder to the ageing man who was standing behind a table with many vials of different herbs and potions.

The physician smiled up at the younger woman and straightened his back ever so slightly 'Rhea. What brings you here my child?' He asked her as she walked over, holding up her finger with a sheepish smile on her face. A small amount of blood escaped the wrap and trickled down her finger and into the palm of her hand.

Rhea smiled her hello at Merlin, the boy with the jet black hair and the brightest blue eyes you've ever seen, and walked over to Gaius, the court physician 'My finger decided to get in the way of the knife' She said with a sour smile as Gaius took her hand gently and unwrapped the hand made bandage.

Merlin winced slightly as he saw the bleeding wound 'Are you sure this was an accident?' He said in a cheeky tone as Rhea shot him a glare.  
'Yes. And it really did hurt. So after swearing a few hundred times I decided I should come see you' She said with a small hiss as Gaius poked the area outside the bleeding cut.

'Just wait here and I'll give you something for the pain. I'm afraid there's not much I can do except for bandage your finger and give you something for the pain' Gaius walked over to a small shelf and went though his collection of potions.

Rhea sighed and sat down on a seat with her finger held in the air; she looked over at Merlin who was sitting across from her 'So how's working for the prince going?' She asked in a light, mocking, tone.  
Merlin glared at her as Gaius walked back over to them and began placing the bandage around her finger; 'Well it's going good actually. Except the fact that I have to clean his armour, muck out his stables, clean his chambers, wake at the crack of dawn to make him breakfast, listen to his insults, be his target during training...' He replied sarcastically.

Rhea chuckled and shook her head 'Not good then I'm taking it?' She asked, wincing as Gaius put pressure on the wound.  
Merlin also shook his head and picked up an apple 'Could be worse' He said with a small shrug of his shoulders.

'How?' Rhea asked in a confused tone.

Merlin smirked and replied with 'I could have your job' He chuckled and ducked as Rhea threw the empty bottle at his head.

'Ouch' Rhea said in mock hurt as Gaius tied a small knot in the bandage 'I happen to like my job very much thank you'

Rhea and Merlin had been friends since his first day in Camelot when he helped her carry a bucket of water to her house from the well. They had both began talking and found out they had a lot in common. Things such as the same passion for mischief, the fact that they would do anything for their friends, and that they both worked in the castle. Rhea was a cook in the kitchen while Merlin was Prince Arthur's manservant.  
Gaius knew they had the perfect friendship; they were almost best friends and he knew by the way Merlin's eyes lingered on her more then he should, the way the younger man offered to help her at any available time, he knew that his feelings for the younger woman ran deeper then friendship.  
There was one problem with this perfect friendship though;

Rhea didn't know Merlin was a sorcerer. And Gaius knew that if she ever found out; he didn't know if their friendship could last that.

Gaius smiled at the usual banter between the two friends as Rhea attempted to flex her fingers slightly.  
'So I've decided that I'm going to go home and attempt to finish making dinner. I'm actually hungrier then I thought' She said as she stood up and stretched ever so slightly.

Merlin nodded and said 'Do you want a hand?' He asked, ignoring the look Gaius was giving him.  
Rhea smiled and shook her head 'I actually want to keep my fingers in tack Merlin. But thanks for offering'

'Well with the way you're going I doubt that you're going to be able to do that' He retorted as Rhea shook her head with a small smile on her face, making her way to the door.

'Shut up. Thanks Gaius' She called out as she opened the door to the blistering cold air outside.

Merlin laughed and said 'I was just offering' He called out as she closed the door behind her. A smile was still present on his face as he stood up and declared that he was going to bed.

Gaius smiled and nodded, watching Merlin's retreating back. He waited until the younger man's door was closed before pulling something from the bookshelf and sitting it down on the table. He let out a tired old sigh and pulled out a pen and some parchment before he began writing the letter he knew he shouldn't be writing.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So should I continue? That is the oh mighty question. ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much to _DarkAngel2112,_ _Musingsage _and _LostForeverInHisEyes_. Your reviews mean the world to me! ^.^  
I'm dedicating this chapter to my big brother who not only has given me permission to get sloshed on my birthday next week (Which I'm highly doubting I'm going to do), but I also missed out on talking to him tonight because I was in the shower. So big brother; this is for you!  
And for anyone who can guess what the title of this story means; I'll be handing out virtual cookies to them for the rest of my life!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own anything except Rhea.

* * *

Gaius didn't know when he wrote the letter; it was almost as though his hand was out of his control. The words just glided across the page; almost as if he was possessed to write it. He knew that he would break her heart by writing this letter; but she needed to know the truth. Needed to know who she was. And he needed _her_ permission to let Rhea know.  
He supposed in hinesite this could probably be the worst thing he could do to the girl who held so much life in her bright grey eyes; but she had the right to know.  
They both did.

When Rhea woke the next morning; the familiar smell of wet pavement drifted through her small house. There was only room for one person to live there, even though at one stage it held so many more then just her.  
She lay in bed, the house seemed so empty, so quite. And sometimes the quite of the house got too overwhelming that she couldn't stay there for fear that her own thoughts would consume her. That the guilt would consume her.

It was usually the reason why she would always keep busy; so the thoughts that she's had almost her whole life. A small chuckle escaped her lips when she thought about it; she had been alive longer then she had known her parents.  
This was the life she had always known. You get up, you work for a man where you get no thanks; you get no rights as a woman and a servant to the king, you live in poverty and sometimes, when the nights get so cold and lonely, you have no one's shoulder to cry on.

She knew that she had Merlin; but there was something about her that sometimes made her want to stop talking; his eyes showed that he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, yet he always smiled and shrugged it off. So she wasn't prepared to share her burden with someone who already had too much of one.  
Sighing in a dejected tone; she threw off her covers and sat up slowly; rubbing the heels of her hands in her eyes.

The sun blazed through the open curtain as she winced ever so slightly at it. Her hair was sticking up in odd places making her want to crawl back under the covers and stay there. She placed her feet on the cold floor and made her way over to the kitchen where she grabbed an apple. Taking a bite, she winced as it was soggy and bruised. She let out a groan and threw it into the bin.  
The day hadn't even begun and she knew it was going to be one of _those_ kinds of days. The days when all she wanted to do was hide in the corner somewhere and not be noticed. The kind where she wanted to walk around in a strop and not even pretend to be happy.  
She knew it was something she wouldn't be able to get away with; especially with Merlin around.

There was a knock on the door and she walked over to it; pulling the door open, she saw Merlin standing there with a smile on his face 'Good morning' He greeted as Rhea stood back and let him in, closing the door behind her.

'Oxymoron of the century' Rhea grumbled as she pulled out a pale purple dress and walked behind a screen so she could change. Merlin decided to give her some privacy and looked over the small bookshelf where there was a small collection of medicine and cooking books which Gaius had given her a few years ago.

'You know if you asked, I'm sure Gaius would give you some more books to read' Merlin said as he looked over them.

Rhea on the other hand was struggling to get the dress laced up; she decided things were much easier with Gwen around 'Yeah? Would you ask him when you're finished with Arthur's chores?' She called out as she stepped out from behind the screen 'And since you're standing there looking like a lost child, could you please come and lace me up?' She asked politely as she turned around and held her shoulder length hair up so her friend could reach the laces easily.

A small blush rose on Merlin's cheeks and up to the tips of his ears as he laced up Rhea's dress as best he could; trying his hardest not to touch the delicate skin on the back of her neck and her back itself 'There you are Rhea. All fixed up for your prince' He mocked as he bowed low to her.

Rhea rolled her eyes and moved over to her mirror and did her hair to the appropriate manner 'Oh yeah. Like you and the Lady Morgana' She raised an eyebrow at Merlin in the mirror as he shifted foot to foot; 'Don't think I don't notice Merlin. I may spend eighty-five per cent of my time in the kitchens, but when I'm out I do notice things you know' She laughed as a blush once again tinged Merlin's cheeks.

'There's nothing going on between Morgana and I Rhea' Merlin said as Rhea turned to him with a large grin on her face; he knew that look, he had seen it hundreds of times before. Mostly when they saw the Prince and Gwen speaking. She was reading into things a bit too deep.

Rhea smirked and nodded in a disbelieving way 'Uh huh. Look; Morgana's a beautiful woman who you have been spending a lot of time together lately. It's okay to feel something towards her' She said as she slapped his cheek once and laced her arm through his 'To work?' She asked with a smile.  
Merlin rolled his eyes and nodded 'To work' He agreed as they both left the house.

'Mmm, and here was me thinking I could get away with it' Rhea smirked as she and Gwen tried to  
sneak away from kitchen duties for a while.

Gwen smiled and laughed slightly as the two of them walked down the almost deserted corridor of the castle. They were both in compatible silence as they both carried their trays; one was to go to Lady Morgana while the other one was to go to King Uther.  
'Gwen; can I ask you something?' Rhea suddenly asked. She hadn't been able to get it off her mind since her conversation with Merlin this morning, a conversation which she now regrets having with him.

The dark skinned woman nodded and looked at her friend 'Of course you can' She said, motioning for the younger woman to carry on.  
'Morgana and Merlin...' Rhea drifted off, knowing that Gwen would have gotten the question, even if she didn't finish it.  
Gwen chuckled 'Believe me when I say Rhea, there is _nothing_ going on between them' She said with a knowing smile. She knew the feelings that her friend held for Merlin, even if she herself didn't realise them.

Rhea let out the small breath she didn't know she was holding 'Well; on the plus side, at least you always have Arthur' She teased as she saw the blonde prince walking towards them; 'Guinevere' He called out to her.

The eighteen year old smiled and said 'And _that_ is my cue to leave' She smiled and bowed at the prince who nodded in response 'I shall see you later on' She winked at her friend who blushed and walked off; ignoring the longing in her heart for someone who would love her like that.  
'Oh Rhea'  
The said person turned around at the sound of the Prince's voice. Her eyes narrowed in confusion as Arthur stood up a little bit straighter 'Yes my lord?' She asked as she tightened her grip on the breakfast tray she was to serve to the king.  
'There was someone here looking for you earlier' Arthur said as he placed his hands behind his back.

'Did they say who it was my lord?' Rhea asked, suspicion lacing her voice. She never had anyone, except for maybe Gaius, Gwen or Merlin, looking for her before.  
Arthur shook his head 'No. They just asked for you by name' He replied.

Rhea looked down and saw that the king Uther's food was starting to get cold 'I must get this to your father' She bowed before making her way back towards the throne room. Her mind whirling with possibility's to whom may be looking for her.

* * *

Outside the castle grounds, a lone child stood watching the castle with weary eyes. Her black hair cascading down her back; her vibrant green eyes searching for the one familiar face she longed to see.  
She knew it was wrong to be here, she had been warned not to come searching for her; but she couldn't help it. She needed to know, she needed the answers which she knew Rhea had.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** So since I can't go out today because the snow is falling and it's outrageous cold outside; I've decided to write another chapter because I'm awesome like that. Although, I could be outside building a whole army of snowmen. ^.^  
But; on the plus side, I will be putting chapters up on a regular basis, _if_ my muse doesn't run away like it did on my last story.  
Thanks to _LostForeverInHisEyes, Musingsage_ and _tkdprincess96 (_And well done on getting what the title means! Virtual cookies for you!) for the reviews!

**Disclaimer:** Still. Not. Mine. Well, only Rhea.

* * *

Rhea walked around the market; the sun was just beginning to set over the hills and the crowds which usually filled the area had began to scatter. She let out a small sigh and continued walking over to the small stall which usually sold a small variety of vegetables.  
She looked at the various stalls as she was walking past them, usually stopping to have a look at the array of jewellery and such on the small tables.  
'Read your future?' A small voice asked from behind her.

Rhea spun around and clutched her chest; taking a deep breath in 'You almost gave me a heart attack' She scolded; slightly unnerved by the intense stare the young girl was giving her.  
There was something about her which reminded Rhea of Lady Morgana. Maybe it was the way her black hair shone in the twilight, or maybe it was the way she held herself. But Rhea knew that it was most likely the way her blazing green eyes were staring at her.

'Would you like me to read your future?' She asked again, this time in a more demanding voice. Rhea took a slight step back and looked at the small girl through weary eyes 'Did you know you can get beheaded for things like this here?' She offered as she tried to look away from the girl's gaze.

'It's only yours I want to read' The girl replied, snatching Rhea's hand and turning it so her palm was facing the sky. She looked down at it and furrowed her eyebrows, tracing Rhea's lifeline with her small finger 'You're going to live a long life' She commented.  
Rhea let out a small chuckle as she rose her eyebrow 'That's good to know' She said sarcastically, waiting for the girl to let go of her hand.

'But it's a life where you will have to help the once and future king. Help him unite Albion and bring magic back to the land' The girl continued. She looked closer to her hand and looked back up sadly at Rhea 'And there will be a betrayal. One of the worst kind and it will break your heart. It will be a heartbreak which will destroy Camelot once and for all' The girl suddenly gasped and dropped Rhea's hand and took a sharp step back. The girl's eyes were full of fear 'What are you?' She asked in a shaky voice, turning around and running away from the servant.

Rhea watched the girl run off as looked at the palm of her hand. She heard her name getting called out somewhere in the distance and looked over at Merlin who was walking over to her with a small smile on his face; it soon dropped when he saw the look on her face.  
'Everything okay?' He asked her as he stood in front of the younger woman.  
Rhea watched the spot where the young girl was before and looked up at her friend, a smile on her face 'Yeah. Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?' She said.

Merlin saw how the smile didn't reach her eyes. _But when did it?_ He reminded himself as they both started walking back towards their respective homes 'You look a little frightened is all' He commented as some knights walked past them.

Rhea shook her head and laughed 'I thought I saw a spider is all' She lied, Merlin could tell she was lying because he knew she wasn't scared of spiders; but he didn't bring up the subject anymore.  
'Do you think Gaius would let me stay with you guys tonight?' She asked as they reached the physician's house.

Merlin nodded enthusiastically 'Of course he would. He loves having you here' He smiled reassuringly at his friend as they both entered the house.  
'Evening Gaius' Rhea smiled as she sat down on the small bench, flexing her fingers slightly. Her palm was tingling where the girl had touched her before; it was kind of like a pins and needles feeling.

'Rhea. Are you staying here tonight?' He asked, looking up from the book he was reading.  
The younger woman nodded 'If you don't mind. It's just that the house is a bit too empty tonight' She explained.  
It was a regular thing, Rhea staying with Merlin and Gaius; they both knew it was usually because she didn't want to be alone for the night. It was a down day when she did stay over. Sometimes he would hear Merlin reassuring her at night when they both thought he was asleep; he would reassure her that her patent's death weren't her fault.

'Of course. You know you're welcome here any time' Gaius smiled warmly at her as she picked up and apple and began to eat it.  
Merlin watched her eat and asked 'Have you even eaten today?'

Rhea gave a small shrug 'A little bit here and there' She explained as Merlin walked over to the kitchen and began cooking something 'What are you doing now?' She asked in an exasperated tone. She was tired, all she wanted was to fall asleep in the arms of someone she cared about; all she wanted was someone to tell her that they'd protect her from the coldness which she knew was creeping up on her. She wanted that person to be Merlin.

A small blush creeped up on her cheeks as she finally realised that she may have a small crush on the black haired boy. Then she looked back on all the things she had done with him; the nights when she would crawl in to bed and sleep with him; the way she would hug him almost every time she saw him. When she finally came back from her thoughts, both men were looking at her curiously.  
'What?' She asked in a slightly defensive tone.

'You've been staring off into space for the past ten minutes my child' Gaius explained as Rhea looked away from him and bit her lip.  
'Well space is just so...Interesting' She said with a small smile on her face. She didn't know if she could stay here now that she had finally admitted what she really thought of Merlin. Just him being around now brought butterflies to her stomach.

Merlin chuckled and placed down a bowel of some grey goop in front of her 'Eat up' He smiled as she picked up a spoon and started to poke at it, pulling a face in disgust 'It's not poisoned' He laughed.

Rhea glared at him before taking a mouthful of it. She was genuinely surprised when it actually tasted quite good 'This is nice' She said as she took another mouthful of it.  
'And you've said I can't cook' Merlin stated.

'You can't' Rhea protested.

'I can!'

'Not'

Gaius chuckled at the two friends as their conversation took a turn from Merlin's cooking to his sword fighting abilities.  
'Merlin; you're more likely to impale _yourself_ with the sword before you defend Camelot with it!' Rhea laughed as Merlin walked over to her and began tickling her.

'Okay, okay. Truce' Rhea laughed as Merlin backed away with a smile on his face. She stood up and placed the bowel in the sink 'I'm going to bed guys. Thanks again for letting me stay'  
Merlin smiled at her as Gaius said 'You're welcome any time Rhea' He smiled as the younger woman walked up the stairs and into Merlin's room. There was always a bed made up for her on the floor for whenever she stayed over. It made her feel like she was a part of the family.

Merlin waited until the door of his room was closed before looking back at Gaius; all traces of a smile gone 'What are you hiding from Rhea?' He asked quietly so the younger woman couldn't hear him.  
'What makes you think I'm hiding anything from her?' The older man replied.

'Because of the way you've been looking at her al night. Like she's a monster' Merlin's voice rose slightly as he sat down opposite the physician.  
Gaius sighed and looked down 'You must understand Merlin; I don't want this to come in between your friendship with her'

Merlin looked over at his uncle with a confused face 'Nothing is going to come between Rhea and me. I lo-' He cut himself off before he said too much.  
Gaius patted Merlin's hand and said 'I know'  
'Then what is it?' Merlin asked as Gaius returned his hand to his lap.

The aging man began to explain to Merlin what he already knew. By the end of the story Merlin was completely pale and his mouth was slightly agape.  
'How can she not tell me this?' He asked, a small amount of anger seeping through his voice.  
Gaius shook his head 'I doubt she herself knows Merlin. But this mustn't change anything about the two of you. She's still her!' He explained.

'But she's not!' Merlin protested as he stood up.  
Gaius looked at his ward and narrowed his eyes 'If she found out about your magic; do you reckon she would do this to you?' He asked.

Merlin thought about this for a moment. He knew she hated magic because it killed her family, even if it wasn't direct. She made it clear that she didn't like it; but he also knew that she would stand by him no matter what. When he would do stupid things and find himself in the stocks, he would always find her there laughing and talking to him; keeping him company 'No. She wouldn't' He said sadly.

'She's still Rhea Merlin. No matter what her past is. She's still your friend' He said, waiting until Merlin sat down again; colour returning to his face.  
The younger man looked down at the table 'When are you going to tell her?' He asked.  
'I'm waiting for someone to come to Camelot who may be able to help me break this to her' Gaius said sadly as Merlin narrowed his eyes.

'Who?' He asked curiously.

'Her mother' Gaius replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** So in the space of a day I've dropped my keys behind the heater, I've been hit in the side of the face with a snowball, I've fallen UP the stairs, I hit my head on the cupboard, and my laptop froze and deleted all my work. So I would like to say that it has been a grand old day. ^.^  
Thanks to _Musingsage _and_ LostFOreverInHisEyes_ for the reviews.

**Disclaimer:** And if my day couldn't get any worse. I still don't own Merlin. But I do own Rhea.

* * *

Merlin stared at the woman in front of him; her dark brown hair falling into curls along her back. He knew this was Rhea's mother, he could tell by the eyes; the eyes which held so much pain and sadness in them. This was the woman who Rhea had cried for at night, grieving. Yet she looked so alive to him.

'How is Rhea?' The woman, Clara, spoke; in such a soft and gentle voice that nor Merlin or Gaius were sure if she spoke or not.  
Merlin decided that he may as well answer since Gaius was busy thinking about something else 'She's misses you' He said simply. He wasn't sat down anywhere near Rhea's once absent mother, instead he stood beside Gaius who was sitting across from Clara, with his arms crossed over his chest.

Clara bowed her head 'I miss her too. More then you could ever comprehend' She whispered as two stray tears fell down her cheeks.  
'Then why didn't you ever come back for her? Tell her that you were alive?' Merlin's voice rose a little as he let his hands fall down by his side. Gaius placed a calming hand on his arm.

Clara looked up at the young warlock; her eyes blazing 'Because I'm terrified of her! Don't you understand that? She's a monster!' She yelled.  
Merlin's eyes glazed over in anger for a moment before he quietly said 'Rhea may be a lot of things. But a monster isn't one of them' He growled out before he stormed out of Gaius' house.

There was silence between the two remaining adults before Clara said 'He's in love with her isn't he?' She asked.  
'Yes he is. He doesn't see it yet; neither does she. But he does' Gaius confirmed.  
Clara looked up at the ceiling and blinked back more tears as they started to form behind her eyes 'Does he know what she is? What she's done?' She asked.  
Gaius nodded.  
A small smile lifted on Clara's face 'And he still loves her' She said in wonder 'Does she know? about you know...'

Gaius looked down and sighed 'No. I'm afraid not. But I think she's starting to twinge on things that she may have done. Sometimes I see her staring off into space with this...haunted look on her face. Like she knows she's done something unforgivable, yet she has no idea what it was' He explained.  
'Hence why you brought me here. So I can tell her' The woman said quietly.

Gaius once again nodded 'She has a right to know who she really is. I think it's time to put an end to her suffering'  
'Not just yet though. I-I can't just yet Gaius' She said in a hushed tone.

The older man placed a reassuring hand on top of Clara's and gave it a small squeeze 'Whenever you're ready Clara' He smiled warmly at her before standing up and walking back over to his medicine.

* * *

Merlin kicked a few stones across the yard as he kept his head down. He couldn't believe that after all this time, Clara had returned only to tell him that her daughter, the daughter that she had raised, mothered and cared for, was a monster. Sure, he knows what Rhea did was probably unforgivable, but he forgave her. He know she didn't mean it.  
He bumped into a smaller figure and saw Rhea stood in front of him 'You did that on purpose didn't you?' He grumbled as the younger woman smiled brightly at him.

'Well you didn't hear me when I was calling out for you!' She protested as they both began to walk side by side 'So what's gotten you all thinky?' She asked as she carried a small basket of flowers in one hand.  
Merlin looked at her; all he could see was her innocence, she had no idea what she had done 'Um, nothing really. Just Arthur and his mood swings' He lied as they walked up to the castle 'What have you got there?' He asked as he motioned to the basket.

'These are _flowers_ Merlin. I'm giving them to Lady Morgana because Gwen's ill. So I'm stuck being the maid' She smiled as they walked towards the chambers.  
Merlin chuckled 'It's not so bad. Morgana's quite nice' He said as they passed a few guards.

Rhea rose an eyebrow 'She keeps looking at me strangely. Like I have an extra head' She dryly replied as they reached Arthur's chambers. The said prince walked pulled open his door just as Merlin was about to go in.

'I thought I heard your loud voice' Arthur commented in Rhea's direction 'And I know that wherever you are, my servant usually is'  
Rhea nodded and replied with a sarcastic 'It's because we're _friends_. You would know that if you had some' She replied, poking her tongue out between her teeth.  
Rhea and Arthur always had this kind of banter; she had grown up in Camelot after all, they had passed each other many times, seen each other at feasts and over time, she would go so far as to say that they were sort of awkward friends. Not that she would admit it.

'I could have you thrown in the stocks you know' Arthur stated as he placed his hands on his hips.  
Rhea rose her eyebrows and said 'Go on then' She challenged.  
She and Arthur had a stare down for a moment before Arthur said 'Get going. Morgana's expecting you'

She blew a kiss at Merlin before walking away back down the hall. A small skip now in her step. Arthur looked at Merlin who was blushing slightly and rolled his eyes 'Come on, we're going hunting'

Rhea smiled at the lady who passed her in the hall; the lady with the long brown hair and storm blue eyes. They both looked at each other for a moment; a sense of familiarity filled Rhea for a moment as the lady continued to walk down the corridor.  
The younger woman stopped momentarily before turning her head and looking at the retreating back of the unknown woman. She watched for a moment before turning around and walking to Morgana's chambers, a sense of dread filling her stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I think that it's days like today when I really do wish that I was back in Australia. I miss the beach and the sun. Not that I don't like snow or anything, it's just that there's only so much snow one person can take. ^.^  
Thank you loads to _Musingsage_ and _LostForeverInHisEyes_.

**Disclaimer:** Only the unknown characters are mine.

* * *

Morgana watched Rhea turn down her bed from the window ledge where she was now sitting. The black haired beauty watched as the younger woman so calmly folded up her sheets and placed new ones on the bed, watched as she fluffed up pillows. Watched as she threw laundry in the basket.  
She looked so _normal._  
'How do you do it?' Morgana suddenly asked. She wanted to know how she kept it all secret; how she kept who she was secret. She had seen what Rhea was. What she could do.

Rhea looked up with a confused expression 'How do I do what?' She asked slowly.  
Morgana smiled 'It's okay. I know what you are. You don't have to hide yourself from me. I know what you're going through' She said, placing a hand on he shoulder.  
'I-I don't know what you're talking about' Rhea said as she moved away from Morgana's touch.

Morgana smiled 'I know you're a firestarter. I know you can start fire's by just your mind. I know how powerful you are'  
Rhea took a step back from the other woman and narrowed her eyes 'What are you talking about?' she said, her voice shaking slightly.  
Morgana looked at her face and saw immediately that she had made a mistake in telling Rhea what she was. The poor girl herself didn't know 'Oh Rhea I'm so-' She was cut off by Rhea dropping the basket and running out of the room as fast as she could.

She ignored the protests of the knights she accidentally ran into and kept running, not stopping until she reached Gaius' house. She was angry, she was _beyond_ angry.  
'Right. Either you tell me what's going on right now or I'll-' She cut herself off when she saw the woman she passed in the corridor sitting at the table next to Merlin 'Sorry my lady' She bowed to the older woman and looked at Merlin who swallowed deeply.

'I think you should sit down Rhea' Gaius said; he knew that this moment had been coming for a long time. The day when she would start questioning things about her life which didn't add up. The younger woman sat down next to Merlin and looked at the older man 'What's going on?' She asked in a small voice.

Merlin held her hand and told her 'Just remember; I don't think of you any differently' He said quietly as he squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Rhea gave a confused look before turning back to Gaius 'What. Is. Going. On? Can someone please tell me?' She said in a loud voice.  
'You have magic Rhea' Clara said from her seat beside Gaius 'And I'm so sorry for everything I've done' She started to cry.  
Rhea looked at the woman with a strange expression 'I'm sorry; forgive me. But _who_ are you?' She asked, a bit harshly.

'Ever since you were a baby I knew you were different. You wouldn't play with the other children. Then one day a fire started and you were at the centre of it. God of I knew back then what I know now...' Clara didn't dare finish that sentence because she saw the look both men gave her '...I'm your mother' She finished in a whisper.

Rhea went to stand up and walk out but Merlin's grip on her hand tightened and forced her to stay seated 'You liar. My mother is dead!' She shouted as she glared at the other woman 'She was burned at the stake!'

Clara looked up 'When you were five, you told the king that you were one day going to marry his son. You marched right up to Arthur and kissed him on his cheek'  
Rhea looked down; she knew that the woman in front of her was right; she did do that. She remembered it well because she got such a beating from her father that night when her mother told him what she did.  
'Your father made you black and blue that night. I begged him to stop' Clara whispered as tears fell down Rhea's cheeks.

'How?' Rhea whispered as she tried to wipe away her tears.

Clara shrugged her shoulders as she reached across the table and took one of her daughter's hands in her own 'I don't know. All I remember is that there was a fire, and then I was outside the house suddenly. I don't know how I got there. But you Rhea, you were staring at that fire like you were possessed' She explained.

'I was nine mother. I didn't know what I was doing' Rhea sobbed as Merlin rubbed small circles on her lower back. Gaius looked at the younger man before staring at him, trying to share a thought with him. As if he got the idea, Merlin stood up with Gaius and they both let the two woman talk things over.

'Rhea, I don't blame you for their deaths. You know I don't. But I do know that you still blame yourself' She stated, squeezing her daughter's hand tighter as more tears fell down her cheeks.

'What am I?' Rhea whispered softly as she looked down at their entwined hands; reeling in the feeling of her mother being so close to her.

Clara shrugged and wiped away her daughter's tears from her cheeks 'Gaius seems to think you have pyrokinesis. You can start fires with your mind' She stated.  
'So I'm a freak' Rhea said, still looking down.

Clara shook her head 'No sweetie. You're my daughter. And that's all that matters' She walked around the table and sat next to Rhea, placing her arms around her shoulders and bringing her to her chest. Hugging the younger woman as she sobbed into her chest.

'Mummy' Rhea whispered in a tone which broke her mother's heart 'I'm so sorry I killed them' She continued as she sobbed harder into her mother's shoulder.  
Clara continued to rub her daughter's back in a soothing manner; she may have lost one daughter, but she sure as hell wasn't going to loose the other.

* * *

When Gaius and Merlin returned a few hours later; Merlin smiled at the sight in front of him. Rhea's head was in her mother's lap while her mother ran her fingers though her messy hair. They were both chatting silently to each other even though he saw tears fall down her cheeks every now and again.  
'Are we alright here?' He asked awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot.

Rhea moved her head to look at him and smiled a tight smile; like she was warning him that something was wrong. They usually shared the same look when she had screwed up in the castle and they had to leg it before they were caught. He wondered what she was meaning with that smile though.  
'Yeah. Everything's fine Merlin' She said as she placed her head back into her mother's lap 'Can I ask you something mother?' This question had been bugging her all evening.

'Of course you can' She stated, braiding small plaits in her hair.  
Rhea looked up at her mothers green eyes 'What did my sister look like?' She asked softly, moving her head so she could see her mother's reaction.

Clara smiled a sad smile and tightly closed her eyes, as if she was willing herself not to cry 'She had long, beautiful black hair. It shined in the in the sun. Your father swore it was magic' Clara gave a half-hearted chuckle 'But what really stood out from Anna was her eyes. When you looked at her, it was like she could look right into your soul'

Rhea's heart stopped.

Could it really be the girl in the market place?

Could that girl be her sister? But it was impossible wasn't it? Her sister was dead. Long dead.

She let out a shaky breath as she looked up at Clara 'Was she magic too? Like me?' She asked softly.  
Clara nodded 'Oh yes. She had a nack for telling the future. She knew what was coming when that fire happened. Because the day that fire happened, before I left. She told me not to blame you' She swallowed deeply and looked over at her daughter who had now sat up 'I didn't know what she meant then, but I sure know now'

'I'm sorry Mother' Rhea said as she stood up and looked over at Merlin; nodding towards the door 'We're going to go get some water from the well. We'll be back soon' She explained as she and Merlin walked back out of the house.

Gaius looked over at Clara and narrowed his eyes; he couldn't help but notice that there may be something strange about this woman sitting before him.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry if this chapter makes no sense! Probably not my best work; but hopefully the next one will be better. :D


End file.
